Catalogue of Ships of the Flottensektion
The Catalogue of Ships of the Flottensektion is the continuation of the Catalogue of Ships of the Flotte, listing each ship where it belongs in the overall list of the Flottensektionskommandos (Fleet-Section Commands). Together with the local land-bound troops of the Ritterheer, these troops are responsible for securing the colonies and defending them whenever necessary. The Forschungsgeschwader was completely disbanded and the ships were put under the control of the local authorities. Flottensektionskommando Sedes Trägerkampfgruppe Langbogen 1 Carrier Langbogen-class, 3 ASW-Frigates Erika-class, 3 AA-Frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 4 Frigates Waldläufer-class, 2 Tenders Packpferd-class *OS Langbogen *OS Nele *OS Tialda *OS Fenja *OS Ritter vom Entenschnabel *OS Ritterin vom Glatzkopf *OS Ritterinnen Freistadts *OS Minnesänger *OS Wanderprediger *OS Wanderklinge *OS Kesselflicker *OS Kaltblut *OS Vollblut Trägerkampfgruppe Armbrust 1 Carrier Langbogen-class, 3 ASW-Frigates Erika-class, 3 AA-Frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 4 Frigates Waldläufer-class, 2 Tenders Packpferd-class *OS Armbrust *OS Frauke *OS Kaja *OS Wiebke *OS Ritter des Eides *OS Ritterin des Schwurs *OS Ritter der Seneschallen *OS Wanderer *OS Klingensänger *OS Schneiderlein *OS Plauzenjäger *OS Nordlinienbrut *OS Südlinienbrut 2. Geschwader 6 corvets Furchtlos-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Freischärler *OS Nordstern *OS Südkreuz *OS Kleeküste *OS Feuertänzer *OS Gottlieb *OS Halfinger (replenishment ship) 3. Geschwader 4 frigates Waldläufer-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Waldläufer *OS Landstreicher *OS Fahrendes Volk *OS Vagabund *OS Criollo (replenishment ship) 6. Geschwader 5 Anti-Air-frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class *OS Ritter der Weißmähnen * OS Ritterin der Schnellwinde * OS Ritter der Korsaren * OS Traudel * OS Johanna * OS Theresia 7. Geschwader 8. Geschwader 3 Anti-Air-frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 3 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Ritterin der Selkie *OS Ritterin der Schattensprecher * OS Ritter vom Adlerschnabel * OS Gisela * OS Matilda * OS Frida 9. Geschwader 3 Anti-Air-frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 3 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Ritter vom Fuchstal * OS Ritter aus der Meisenzunft * OS Ritterin der Spießbürger * OS Erika *OS Hanna * OS Rosalie *OS Friese (replenishment ship) 10. Geschwader 3 Anti-Air-frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 3 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Ritter der Helgen * OS Ritter der Bogenmenschen * OS Ritterin der Wolfsmenschen *OS Amalia * OS Maike * OS Alana *OS Abtenauer (replenishment ship) 11. Geschwader 3 Anti-Air-frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 3 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship * OS Ritter der Auen * OS Ritterin des Grats * OS Ritter der Mönche *OS Talea *OS Henrike *OS Franka *OS Lichtfuchs (replenishment ship) 14. Geschwader 4 Multi-purpose destroyers Edelstein-class *OS Saphir *OS Smaragd *OS Rubin *OS Jaspis 15. Geschwader 4 Multi-purpose destroyers Edelstein-class *OS Malachit *OS Quarz *OS Pyrit *OS Achat 16. Geschwader 4 Multi-purpose destroyers Edelstein-class *OS Amethyst *OS Azurit *OS Bergkristall *OS Falkenauge 18. Geschwader 5 attack submarines U-61-class U-61 to U-65 19. Geschwader 5 attack submarines U-61-class U-66 to U-70 20. Geschwader 5 attack submarines U-61-class U-71 to U-75 22. Geschwader 3 light cruisers Granit-class *OS Granit *OS Gneis *OS Schiefer 23. Geschwader 3 light cruisers Granit-class *OS Bändererz *OS Diabas *OS Feuerstein 24. Geschwader 2 battlecruisers Admiral-Hartholz-class *OS Admiral Hartholz *OS Admiral Prallsegel 25. Geschwader 2 battlecruisers Admiral-Hartholz-class *OS Admiral Wollsegel *OS Admiral Ruderriemen 1. Sanitätgeschwader 3 hospital ships Gnade-class *OS Gnade *OS Recht *OS Milde Helgenstaffel 10 SB-4 FACs *OS Steinlöwe *OS Weißfuchs *OS Schneegepard *OS Silbermöwe *OS Steinadler *OS Großer Tiger *OS Walross *OS Seelöwe *OS Fledermaus *OS Panther Friesenstaffel 10 SB-4 FACs *OS Schwarzlöwe *OS Fledermausgeier *OS Piratenmöwe *OS Hochlandpanther *OS Schwarzdorn *OS Schafsfuchs *OS Steinwolf *OS Specht *OS Feueradler *OS Wellenläufer Kristallstaffel 10 SB-4 FACs *OS Windfisch *OS Dornenechse *OS Schliefer *OS Honigroller *OS Seewolf *OS Seegeier *OS Bergphönix *OS Hütchenkrabbe *OS Schildkrötenknacker *OS Scheibensalamander Staffel Nasseburg 10 SB-4 FACs *OS Eisvogel *OS Adlerfledermaus *OS Felsenschmeiser *OS Tapir *OS Schwarzbiene *OS Riesenwolf *OS Seetiger *OS Flusshüpfer *OS Schleichaffe *OS Langflossenhai Schnellbootkommando Sedes 1 Schnellbootkommando Sedes 2 Schnellbootkommando Sedes 3 Schnellbootkommando Sedes 4 Schnellbootkommando Sedes 5 Minensuchstaffel Freistadt 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-115 to M-120 Minensuchstaffel Nordfleck 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-121 to M-125 Minensuchstaffel Halbstadt 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-126 to M-130 Minensuchstaffel Unruh-Stadt 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-131 to M-135 Minensuchstaffel Nasseburg 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-136 to M-140 Minenkommando Sedes 1 Minenkommando Sedes 2 Minenkommando Sedes 3 Flottensektionskommando Arbores 1. Geschwader 6 corvets Furchtlos-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Furchtlos *OS Wellenbrecher *OS Frauenlob *OS Neptunstäufer *OS Schwarzkreuz *OS Seetänzer *OS Packpferd (replenishment ship) 5. Geschwader 4 frigates Waldläufer-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Spielleut *OS Gaukler *OS Bergrenner *OS Roma *OS Warmblut (replenishment ship) 13. Geschwader 5 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Alrike *OS Charlotte *OS Selina *OS Adelia *OS Lorelei *OS Rappe (replenishment ship) 2. Sanitätsgeschwader 3 hospital ships Gnade-class *OS Heiler *OS Kräuterhexe *OS Alraune 4. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Dämmerungsbellen *OS Zwielichtseher *OS Morgengrauen 5. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Meeresgefährtin *OS Sankt Crispianus *OS Anteil der Ehre Minenstaffel 1 5 mineships M-141-class M-141 to M-145 Flottensektionskommando Sedes Nova Trägerkampfgruppe Arbalest 1 Carrier Langbogen-class, 3 ASW-Frigates Erika-class, 3 AA-Frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 4 Frigates Waldläufer-class, 2 Tenders Packpferd-class *OS Arbalest *OS Wibke *OS Maike *OS Owena *OS Ritter der Bastarde *OS Ritter der Granithauer *OS Ritter aus der Panzerstadt *OS Postreiter *OS Milizsoldat *OS Fliegender Helge *OS Freiheitsbote *OS Zugpferd *OS Rennpferd 4. Geschwader 4 frigates Waldläufer-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Krippenreiter *OS Stör *OS Walen *OS Sinti *OS Connemara (replenishment ship) 1. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Wagemutig *OS Wellenläufer *OS In Des Himmels Namen 2. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Schwanenkap *OS Entenbucht *OS Steilhang 3. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Lautenschläger *OS Fiedler *OS Liedermacher 17. Geschwader 4 Multi-purpose destroyers Edelstein-class *OS Mondstein *OS Onyx *OS Opal *OS Topaz 21. Geschwader 5 attack submarines U-61-class U-76 to U-80 12. Geschwader 5 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Ebba *OS Anabelle *OS Hedwig *OS Gundula *OS Patrizia *OS Schimmel (replenishment ship) Minenstaffel 2 5 mineships M-146 to M-150 Minenstaffel 3 5 mineships M-151 to M-155 6. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Wehende Fahne *OS Namen, seinem Mund vertraut *OS Schar von Brüdern 7. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Tyrannenmörder *OS Kammmerzofe *OS Furchterregende Übermacht 8. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Windläufer *OS Ogerkeule *OS Hammerschlag 9. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Lohnende Geschichte *OS Irrfahrt *OS Heimsucher 10. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Glückliche Wenigen *OS Fünf zu Eins *OS Edler Vetter Flottensektionskommando Campana 26. Geschwader 2 battlecruisers Admiral-Hartholz-class * OS Admiral Schleicher * OS Admiral Ritter vom Lanzenwald Flottensektionskommando Repercussa Flottensektionskommando Dexteritas Flottensektionskommando Vipera Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 1 (a.k.a. 1. Ex-Flotte) Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 2 (a.k.a. 2. Ex-Flotte) Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 3 (a.k.a. 3. Ex-Flotte) Kommando der Flotteninfanterie Category:List Category:Ordensstreitkräfte Category:Flottensektion Category:Under Construction